New Year's in Rome
by R. J. Niner
Summary: Luka and Gakupo are in Rome (don't ask why) for New Year's. A one-shot about what they do there on New Year's Eve. GakupoxLuka. Happy New Year everyone!


**Warning: There's alcohol, though nothing happens. Don't know why I... actually I do know why it's included... anyways... don't mimic Luka and Gakupo!**

* * *

The time was 11 o'clock at night. Luka knew because she heard some church bell ring eleven times far off in the distance. She and Gakupo had just come back to the hotel from a day of sightseeing and walking for god knows how long. At least Gakupo had bought her a cute gold bracelet when she hadn't been looking. Luka held her arm up to the light in the hotel. The bracelet seemed to sparkle.

Suddenly, Gakupo barged into the room, breathing heavily. He had two plastic bags in his arms, his long purple hair all over the place like he'd just gone for a long run. He was wearing glasses at the moment since he'd forgotten his contacts, his violet eyes shining ever so brightly behind them.

"Gakupo, what are you doing?" Luka demanded, crossing her arms as she sat in the only sofa in the room.

Gakupo set down the bags and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He grinned and said, "We have to have enough time to celebrate before it's the new year, right?"

Luka blinked. Oh right, it was the last day of the year, December 31, today. She lost track of what day it was a long time ago, ever since she and Gakupo arrived in Rome for their winter vacation. How or why they went there, Luka still didn't really know. Luka's parents had said okay though, since they absolutely adored Gakupo, and Gakupo's parents were crazy about Roman history, so they'd let them go as long as they brought back a ton of photos and stuff. Luka sighed. Talk about weird.

"Hey, what's with the long face? It's the last day of the year!" Gakupo laughed, pressing a freezing cold green, glass bottle onto Luka's cheek. She gave a little yelp and wrenched the bottle out of Gakupo's hand.

"What the hell is this?" Luka muttered, her eyes narrowing at the label. She didn't understand Italian at all, though it didn't seem needed. Everywhere they went, there were at least five languages available for them to read and always someone who understood English.

"Come on, what do you think it is?" Gakupo laughed, playfully nudging her.

Luka frowned and replied, "I don't know, cider?"

Gakupo sighed and said, "You have to celebrate with some champagne, right?"

"What?" Luka exclaimed, glaring at Gakupo. "We're underage!"

"We're in college," Gakupo calmly retorted. "Besides, it's just once."

Luka sat there with her arms crossed, glaring daggers at Gakupo for trying to break the law again, but she blew out a long breath of air and muttered, "Oh, whatever."

"Well then, here goes nothing," Gakupo grinned, as if he'd known he'd be able to persuade Luka. He gripped the bottle tightly and struggled to get the cap off.

"AHHH!" they shouted in surprise when the cap flew off and foam erupted from the bottle, spilling onto the carpeted floor underneath them.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Luka almost screamed, leaping up to her feet and running to get some towels.

"How was I supposed to know it'd explode?" Gakupo shot back, though he was laughing.

Luka sighed as she tried to wipe the mess up, but she ended up giving up entirely. It didn't show on the dark carpet anyways. She threw the towels onto the sink in the bathroom and plopped back onto the sofa. Gakupo held out a half cup of some light yellow liquid that was foaming still. Luka smelled it.

"It smells like apple cider," she remarked.

Gakupo sniffed it and agreed. He replied, "Don't know about the taste though."

"Well, happy new year?" Luka said, raising the glass up to Gakupo with a wry smile on her face.

"Happy new year," Gakupo laughed as he touched his glass to Luka's. With one gulp, both of them drained their cups.

Luka made a face. "Bleh," she muttered with her tongue hanging out. "That tasted terrible."

Gakupo winced and mumbled, "Uh… Agreed. I'm not trying that again."

"Then why'd you buy it?" Luka grumbled, trying to get rid of the taste by drinking some water. She stopped and said, "More importantly, how the hell did you get it?"

"Don't I look the age?" Gakupo asked, gesturing to himself as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "And now at least we know we don't like the stuff."

"You have a point," Luka nodded, sighing as she handed Gakupo a cup of water too. Her head hurt. She wondered if it was the alcohol.

Gakupo took a sip before he suddenly said, "By the way, I heard there's going to be a fireworks show in the square we passed by today. Wanna go see it?"

"Do we have to?" Luka whined. "I'm so tired, and now my head hurts too."

"This could be our only chance to see fireworks in Rome," Gakupo replied, already rummaging through the closet for Luka's coat.

Luka puffed out her cheeks. It wasn't that cold outside, but she was just tired from walking around all day. Never a fun thing to do.

But then, she thought about how it might be nice to see some fireworks, not to mention spend some more time with Gakupo. It wasn't everyday that she got to go to Rome with her boyfriend with her parents' permission during New Year.

"Oh, fine," Luka relented, letting Gakupo put on her coat for her.

"Knew you'd come," Gakupo smiled as he kissed the top of her head. Luka felt herself turn slightly red, but she just mumbled something incoherent and quickly got her shoes on.

When they'd gotten out of the hotel, Luka was surprised to see the amount of people there. People were piling out of streets from everywhere, all headed to the square to see the fireworks show. She poked Gakupo and remarked, "There's a ton of people."

"So?" Gakupo said, cheerfully squeezing Luka's cheek.

Luka frowned and brushed his hand off. She said, "How're we gonna get through the crowd and see the fireworks?"

"Don't worry," Gakupo said, grabbing Luka's hand. He winked and said, "As long as you don't let go of my hand, we won't be separated, and then I can get us through all the people."

Luka felt her heart skip a beat. For some reason, Gakupo looked cooler than he ever had since they'd started dating, even with his glasses on. Was it the champagne? Or maybe it was just the mood?

A loud bang rang through the air, causing Luka to jump in surprise. Gakupo just held her hand firmly as he reassured her, "Don't worry. It's just some people having fun with their own fireworks."

Luka nodded, but she still jumped whenever another firework went off. People were walking in clusters in the road, some people cheering. Venders were on either side of the street, selling boxes and boxes of more champagne and whatnot. Luka strayed far away from them. She still remembered the bitter taste of that alcohol. She was never drinking that again.

They got to the square. Already, a huge crowd was assembled there, cheering and drinking alcohol straight from the bottle. Luka ignored them and saw a digital clock being displayed on the side of some building. She watched, almost excited, as second by second it got closer to midnight, to the new year.

"What time is it?" Gakupo asked, squinting at the time.

"A few more minutes," Luka replied, glancing around at her surroundings. "Can't you see?"

"Not really," Gakupo admitted. "Thanks for the vague answer."

Luka turned to glare at Gakupo when she realized he'd taken his glasses off. She asked, "What are you doing? You won't be able to see the fireworks without your glasses, right?"

"No worry," Gakupo calmly replied. He started to lead Luka through the crowd, staying just close enough to protect her from being squashed by the people, some who were laughing and jumping around. He glanced back at her with a confident smile and said, "As long as I can see you, it's fine."

"W-what are you saying?" Luka stammered, glad it was dark enough so Gakupo wouldn't be able to see her red face.

Gakupo suddenly pulled Luka close to his chest. Luka felt his hair tickle her face as he said in a low voice, "Hey, Luka, can I ask you something?"

"What?" Luka muttered back, trying to keep calm. It was a difficult thing to do, especially when Gakupo was hugging her.

"The moment the clock turns midnight, can I kiss you?" Gakupo asked with a small smile. "You know, for luck."

Luka's face was burning right now. She gulped and found herself staring into Gakupo's eyes. She couldn't see their color since it was so dimly lit outside, but she still felt like she was being sucked inside, drawn to the kind and yet wild look that Gakupo's eyes had in them.

Luka was about to reply when the crowd suddenly burst into cheers, shouting, "Dieci!"

"W-what's happening?" Gakupo stammered, looking alarmed.

Luka glanced up at the clock and saw it show a big eight just as the crowd shouted, "Otto!"

"They're counting down!" Luka exclaimed, even though she had no idea what the numbers were in Italian.

"What? Didn't you just say we had a few more minutes?" Gakupo asked as the clock said six.

"Cinque!" came the crowd's deafening roar, drowning out Luka's reply.

"What?"

"I must've made a mistake!" Luka shouted back as the crowd roared, "Tre!"

"Wait, then can I still-"

"Due!"

"What?" Luka asked, the rest of Gakupo's sentence unclear.

Suddenly, the crowd was screaming in excitement, a huge "2014" displayed on the building. Luka felt a huge grin emerge on her face as she excitedly shouted, "It's 2014!"

She realized Gakupo was strangely silent, a somewhat unamused expression on his face. Luka raised an eyebrow just as the fireworks started, exploding in the sky with a mirage of green, red and white, the colors of Italy. She demanded, "Now look who's so serious! Come on, cheer up!"

Gakupo just muttered, "Nah, you can fun yourself."

Luka suddenly remembered Gakupo's request. Somehow, it wasn't so embarrassing anymore. Could it be that it was a new year now, a year Luka could continue to look forward to spend with Gakupo?

She snickered and said, "Gakupo, don't tell me you're jealous."

"Of what?" Gakupo stubbornly retorted.

"Of the fact I like celebrating New Year's more than spending time with you," Luka taunted.

Gakupo just plastered a stony expression on his face as he mumbled, "No, not really."

Luka suddenly burst into laughing. Gakupo raised an eyebrow. He asked, "Luka, you're not drunk, are you?"

"Of course not," Luka replied, suddenly wrapping her arms behind Gakupo's neck. Her eyes shining, she said, "I just can't believe you had to ask for permission to kiss me."

And with that, she closed her eyes and kissed Gakupo on the lips.

For what felt like after an eternity, they broke apart, their faces less than an inch from each other. Luka felt like Gakupo's face was red, but he just muttered, "It would've been better if we'd been able to do it right on the dot."

"Ah, who cares?" Luka said, grinning.

Gakupo returned her smile and whispered, "Happy New Year, Luka. "

"You too, Gakupo," Luka whispered back just as their lips met once more, the sound of fireworks ringing in her ears as they welcomed a new year of possibilities and love.

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't planning on this at all, but then I thought, why not? So here this random fic is.**

**As for why they're in Rome for New Year's... well, that's where I'm stuck in so... yeah, half these things in this one-shot actually happened (I'll let you guess which). As for the pairing, it was the first couple I thought of when thinking about who to write. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and feel free to review and say what you thought!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! And don't mimic Luka and Gakupo by drinking champagne! (It actually does taste bad)**


End file.
